


Sinestesia

by MissBlueCaterpillar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlueCaterpillar/pseuds/MissBlueCaterpillar
Summary: Porque cuando a Viktor se le movía el suelo sabía que la fuente era de color azul.





	Sinestesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rea_LF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/gifts).



Cuando escuchaba su voz desperezándose en la mañana y el quejido átono, lo veía celeste.

  —  Buenos días, Vitya —  se frotaba los ojos quitándose los restos de sueño de las pestañas 

Viktor siempre quería ser el primero en despertar para poder escucharlo. Para verle la piel sonrosada en las mejillas y la boca entreabierta. Las cejas despeinadas y el brillo dorado en su dedo anular cuando empezaba a despertarse y se revolvía los mechones zaínos.

El gruñido diurno cuando se estiraba le parecía azul grisáceo.

Cuando escuchaba su voz veía azul. Su voz era azul.

 Se sentía helado.

Yuuri tenía para él la gama de azules más amplia que cualquier muestra de pintura.

La teoría del color la estudiaba con él y con su voz. 

  — ¡NO TIENES QUÉ DECIR NADA, SÓLO QUÉDATE A MI LADO! 

La primera vez que le gritó, lo miraba en azul neón. Su furia era neón y le vibraba en los ojos y los tímpanos.

Sus gemidos eran azul cyan, eso vio mientras le tocaba la primera vez.

  —  Yuuri, tus lágrimas son ópalo...—  se le escapó decirle una vez mientras miraban una de esas películas románticas que tanto le gustaban a Viktor y que Yuuri aceptó mirar a regañadientes.

—  ¿Qué? —  se limpiaba los ojos acuosos con las mangas del jersey.

Viktor negó con la cabeza ignorando el tema, volviendo la atención a la pantalla y abrazándole, pegándolo más a él.

Los sollozos le Yuuri le sonaban como pétalos en el alma y cuando los escuchaba una humareda azul ópalo le captaba las pupilas.

 También cuando leyó el folleto sobre la exposición en el museo del Hermitage, el ardor impaciente de su entusiasmo era azur cuando le suplicó lo llevara.

  — ¡Por favor! Sé que te va a gustar a ti también, hay acuarelas y todo. ¡Dí que sí!

Su voz cantarina dándole las gracias cuando le llevaba el desayuno a la cama  era el azul pastel de lo más delicado.

Trazaba besos chiquitos desde sus mejillas y enmarcando su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, donde le roce le hacía cosquillas y la risa le sonaba incitadora, retadora en azul de Persia, pidiéndole que no usara solo sus labios y que por favor lo besara cada vez más abajo, el pecho saltándole en el respingo cuando la lengua le alcanzaba las clavículas y las arañaba con los incisivos. 

Y todo se resumía a cuando decía su nombre.   
Porque la voz propia le sonaba turquesa. Sin más tonalidades. Se miraba al espejo cuando se hablaba solo y veía turquesa a su alrededor.

Y cuando Yuuri decía su nombre, también era turquesa.

Era decir que era parte de él sí o sí, porque para hacer turquesa también se necesita azul.  
Para el alma de Viktor se necesitaba Yuuri.

 Y el turquesa que dejaba su cuerpo cuando se le escapaba "Viktor" de los labios era igual a la nube que despedía él mismo.  

  — Bésame... — le susurra en azul lavanda.   
La súplica en su voz se le antoja inocente y no puede hacer más que decirle que sí, obedecerle y acariciarle con los labios y colorearle la cara en turquesa.   
Mojarle el cuello y el pecho.

Y es ahí que lo dice en un respiro.

  — Viktor... — turquesa.

Turquesa como su propia voz que le repite "te amo" entre besos. 

—  Más... dilo más... —  le pide con la boca pegada en el vientre. —  dilo, Yuuri...

— Vitya...

Rie mientras le besa la piel que le cubre el iliaco y Yuuri se sujeta a las sábanas.

Y entonces con su risa llenando el cuarto y su nombre en los labios de Yuuri, todo es turquesa.

Y sabe que es cuando más se vuelven uno solo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quise hacer este oneshot cortito porque puedo y porque si no no lo iba a escribir después. Era de ya.
> 
> Para quienes no saben, el azul es mi color favorito.
> 
> Ahora, dato educativo: La sinestesia es un padecimiento neurofisiológico en el que se experimenta una sensación muy específica causada por un estímulo.  
> Como que con ciertas palabras puedas ver colores o figuras, o que tengas sensaciones corporales concretas porque viste o escuchaste algo.
> 
> Yo tengo sinestesia y lo que veo son figuras y movimientos con nombres propios y palabras.
> 
> Aquí Viktor no es necesariamente sinestésico porque solamente pasa que mira azul cuando es Yuuri quien le habla y experimenta tonalidades de azul cuando descubre todas las facetas y emociones que le muestra, nada más.
> 
> Quería escribir esto también porque creo que es mi último shot de inspiración vacacional antes de volver la universidad y por amor de Brígida que creo que estoy re lista. Perdón que sea tan cortito y guadafoc pero es que les digo que si no lo escribía ahora ya no iba a ser después. 
> 
> Les escribo esto con las uñas azules a través de mis gafas azules y haciéndome a un lado el pelo azul.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
